Memorias de una conductora
by nadaoriginal
Summary: He aquí el relato de Yui Narumi sobre su vida desde que logró obtener su licencia para conducir, una historia en la que no faltan las anécdotas y las desventuras, aunque la misma Yui ignore algunas de éstas. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** El fic que empieza a partir de aquí tiene escenas no aptas para personas que no conocen a Yui Narumi. Ahora sí puedo empezar.

 **Memorias de una conductora**

 **20 de mayo**

¡Finalmente pasé! He logrado aprobar el examen de conducir luego de ocho intentos en este último semestre, ese examen sí que me ha dado pelea para poder aprobarlo, y no solo ese sino todos los exámenes que hubo antes, desde el primer día que me inscribí para aprender a conducir. Realmente me he sentido muy ilusionada por este grandioso logro, aunque no entiendo cómo es que mis demás compañeros de clase se graduaron tan pronto, y es que la gran mayoría de ellos tienen mucho menos de seis meses, mientras yo he estado en este curso durante más de dos años y medio ¡Vaya cosas! Seguramente son superdotados o algo así, o tendrán familiares con dinero o influencias o qué sé yo, pero en el sentido de lo primero creo que me siento honrada por tales compañías, acabé siendo promovida en esta autoescuela con compañías que bien podrían ser vistas como algo así como la "crema y nata" de la población de conductores de toda la metrópolis de Tokyo.

Es algo curioso que durante este tiempo que llevo en estas lecciones pasaran como cinco o seis "generaciones" (en realidad creo que fueron muchas más) de personas que aspiraban a conseguir una licencia, supongo que ninguno se sentía muy inspirado o tenían una vida demasiado laboriosa como para permitirse continuar y por eso optaron por no continuar mientras yo sí seguía adelante, a pesar de las dificultades que admito haber tenido en los exámenes. Supongo que algún día los volveré a ver, y si es así podría presumirles el haber conseguido mi licencia antes que ellos, jejejeje.

La fiesta por la promoción de los estudiantes (incluyéndome, desde luego) fue, francamente, de lo más rara. El señor Suzuki, uno de los instructores que estuvo con más ahínco en seguimiento de mis progresos al volante había montado un fiestón para el recuerdo (un poco más y teníamos un carnaval de Río dentro de la autoescuela), e incluso trajo una cantidad colosal de cerveza e invitó una y otra vez a brindar por mi egreso. Supongo que me había agarrado bastante cariño, aunque igual pienso que se trató de un gesto algo exagerado, pero bueno, igual acepté el gesto y brindé con todos y tomé cerveza hasta caer inconsciente en no tengo ni idea de dónde, pero juro que fui capaz de aguantar más que todos los demás, aunque en la última media hora bebiendo ya ni veía mi propia nariz, además que para colmo se me habían caído los lentes. Decidí que al día siguiente los buscaría, pues en ese momento me sentía muy adormilada.

* * *

 **21 de mayo**

He de decir que me costó un mundo levantarme de donde me encontraba. La fiesta había sido tan loca que la verdad es que muchas cosas salieron de control, era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí a horas de la madrugada. Fue una sorpresa un tanto... particular, cuando encontramos a dos de mis compañeros (hombre y mujer, no está bien malinterpretar como lo hace mi prima) semidesnudos y encerrados dentro de uno de los vehículos de la autoescuela. En lo personal aclaro que preferí no decir nada, de hecho quería sacarme esa imagen para poder culminar la celebración, tengo un matrimonio al cual dedicarle respeto y lealtad, aunque hasta ahora no hemos sido muy activo en "esto y aquello". Mis dos compañeros empezaron a dar varias excusas a los escandalizados instructores, y por lo que pude escuchar, solían ser pareja en la universidad, pero unos rumores de parte de una chica celosa hizo que mi compañera acabara dejando a su novio y no fue sino hasta que coincidieron en el curso que se habían vuelto a ver. Fue una historia bastante conmovedora, digna de una telenovela, y supongo que la fiesta de anoche sirvió para reconciliarlos ¡Es que cada día que se vive uno encuentra siempre una cosa nueva por lo menos!

Extrañamente sentía un enorme dolor en mi trasero cada vez que me sentaba. Supongo que dormí en un lugar bastante incómodo que me acabó lastimando. Sólo las nalgadas que mis padres me daban de pequeña se podían comparar con el ardor que en ese momento sentía en las nalgas, valga decirlo así. Dicho en pocas palabras: es como que me hubieran dado nalgadas toda la noche, pero yo no creo, mis compañeros y los instructores siempre han sido bastante formales y respetuosos, no creo que ninguno (excepto aquellos dos que señalé) perdiera a tal punto la conciencia sólo por diez u once latas de cerveza, además que juro que mi ropa estaba en orden, descarto a todo dar que fuese una violación. Al final acabé por no decir nada, aguanté el horroroso dolor de forma estoica, ni yo misma sé cómo.

Luego de una penosa labor de limpiar toda la autoescuela (no importa cuánta cerveza lo cause, una resaca es una resaca), el señor Suzuki echó a llorar otra vez por mi egreso y se puso a decir muchas cosas, la mayoría emotivas, no se puede negar, incluso llegó a decir que debía estar teniendo un hermoso sueño. Nerviosa era lo mínimo que puedo decir que me sentía, al principio estaba convencida que así era con la mayoría de los aspirantes, pero el caso es que actuaba con mucha más normalidad con todos mis demás compañeros y por ellos no derramaba ni una lágrima. Una vez más lo digo: tal vez se sentía muy encariñado conmigo, y quién quita que también tenía grandes expectativas sobre mí, muestra clara de confianza de que podía ser una insigne conductora, y desde luego no lo decepcionaré, le mostraré que fue un rotundo acierto de su parte mi promoción para tener esa licencia tan ansiada.

* * *

 **25 de mayo**

Por primera vez desde mi egreso llego a la casa de mi tío y de Konata. Cuando les hablé acerca de mi promoción, ellos se sintieron bastante contentos y pensaban en hacer una pequeña fiesta, y Konata me propuso invitar a Yutaka para que celebrara con nosotros, cosa que no fue porque Yutaka estaba enferma en casa de mis padres. Supongo que le hizo sentir muy triste saber que no iba a estar ahí para acompañarme en un momento tan especial, así que debería en estos días ir yo misma a visitarla y divertirnos por un día completo.

Esa fiesta fue mucho más controlada y normal que la de la autoescuela, pero aún así hubo cerveza, tal y como me gustan las fiestas. Creo que debí invitar a mi esposo, a él también le hubiera encantado compartir este momento en familia, pero lamentablemente no se podía hacer ya nada, y además se le había agotado la batería a mi teléfono, por lo que incluso llamarlo estaba fuera de alcance en ese momento. Konata hacía constantemente referencias a _Meteoro_ y otros personajes de cualquier tipo de series que incluyera carreras de autos, a lo que respondí claramente que la licencia la utilizaría sólo para apoyar mi profesión como policía, a lo que Konata y mi tío entendieron sin mucho problema, aunque creí ver algo de escepticismo en sus miradas.

A eso de horas del mediodía les dije a Konata y al tío Soujiro que tenía que ir al concesionario para retirar finalmente mi auto. El efecto de la noticia caló muy bien en mis parientes y fuimos todos juntos a retirar el auto ¡Cada vez veía más cerca la posibilidad de decirle adiós para siempre al transporte colectivo y a tener que ir en el asiento de pasajero! Una vez que tenía las llaves de mi nuevo carrito, estábamos listos todos para nuestro (pero sobre todo mi) primer viaje y... bueno, creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, la cosa es que accidentalmente pisé con demasiada fuerza el acelerador y nos salimos disparados del concesionario, chocando al final con otro auto que estaba estacionado justo enfrente.

¡Qué cosas nos depara la vida! Luego de un exitoso (pero largo) paso por la autoescuela, bastaron apenas seis días sin tocar un volante para acabar accidentada con mi auto que apenas estaba siendo estrenado y se veía de maravilla, pero ahora lo arruiné. La verdad es que lamenté mucho lo ocurrido, y al parecer Konata y el tío Soujiro también lamentaban lo ocurrido, aunque me parecía escucharlos murmurar cosas como "nunca más" o "es una amenaza". Preferí no tomar mucho eso en cuenta, a lo mejor estaban hablando de los animes que vieron el día de ayer o algo así, y mi situación en serio era mucho más seria (valga la redundancia), pues no sólo debía ahora costear la reparación de mi coche, sino también la de auto ajeno y desde allí pedir disculpas con el mayor bochorno del mundo.

* * *

 **27 de mayo**

Hasta ahora, puedo decir que este es el peor día de mi vida. El incidente del choque se había diseminado como pólvora por el cuerpo de policías desde el mismo día en que aquello ocurrió, y desde entonces no hacen más que trollearme (según dice Konata) y hacer correr por ahí chistes sobre mí. A más de uno le dije que en cuanto tuviera mi auto les demostraría mis excelsas habilidades al volante, pero lo único que logro con eso son más burlas.

Realmente yo creía que iba a dejar de depender del auto de mi marido, pero nuevamente tengo que pedirle que me lleve a mi trabajo antes de ir él al suyo. Sé que no le molesta en absoluto ayudarme, es comprensible por ser ambos una pareja casada, pero me ilusionaba un mundo estar al volante, recorrer el pavimento usando estas bellas manos que tengo, hacer algo emocionante que no sea solo dar en el blanco con una pistola, sentir el viento peinando mi cabello mientras conduzco por las calles... Sé que valdrá la pena la espera una vez que termine, pero cómo se sufre mientras tanto.

Konata me llama para darme ánimos, al parecer los rumores del accidente también llegaron a la preparatoria donde ella estudia, cosa que no hace sino enfadarme todavía más y me hace querer ir allá para aclarar lo ocurrido, pero lamentablemente no tenía esa opción, y dudo mucho que la pueda tener, al menos pronto. Me pregunto enserio quién habría manchado de esa forma mi imagen, de verdad me intriga, y francamente dudo que fuera mi propia prima la que me hiciera esto.

Pero bueno, pasando la página, quería asegurarme de que la próxima vez que intentara conducir no metiera la pata, así que en mi hora de descanso me escabullo en el estacionamiento de las patrullas y trato de encenderlo para así practicar un rato, pero accidentalmente enciendo la sirena del auto, llamando la atención de todos mis colegas e incluso de mis superiores. No tenía ni idea de qué responder a los regaños de mi jefe, y la verdad es que hubiera deseado tener una buena excusa, porque mi jefe, tratando de hacerse el gracioso, me dio un carrito de juguete y me dijo que esa era mi patrulla para que así pudiera mantener seguras las calles. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y a pesar de lo frustrada y enojada que me sentía en ese momento, no pude evitar reírme de mí misma. Creo que es ahí cuando se aplica aquello de "reír por no llorar", aunque la verdad en ningún momento se me ocurrió que quisiera llorar, sólo me sentía enojada y ya, pero eso sí, muy enojada.

Más tarde, cuando había terminado mi sagrada labor cuidando las calles y luego de un rato despotricando contra algunos que se burlaban en la salida, fui a casa de mis padres. Escuché que mi hermana Yutaka había sufrido una recaída por la fiebre que había contraído en la semana. Aproveché para comprar algo de té, seguro que con eso lograré que mi hermana pequeña se recupere pronto, pero es que como escribí al principio de la fecha, estoy en el peor día de mi vida, y ni siquiera mi visita a Yutaka ayudó a mejorar este pésimo día. Me explico: cuando entro a la habitación de mi hermana, la encuentro riéndose de lo más divertida mientras veía un vídeo en un celular, y cuando me gana la curiosidad y me asomo para ver de qué se reía, resulta que el vídeo trataba de mí en el choque y luego disculpándome frenéticamente con el dueño del otro auto. Yutaka se disculpa conmigo, diciéndome que no se veía mi rostro y por lo tanto no sabía que se trataba de mí, y con lo inocente que es, no me queda de otra que creerle, pero aún así mi moral había quedado por el suelo. En ese momento me habían entrado unas ganas terribles de beber, cosa que sólo me suele pasar cuando mi marido tiene que posponer su regreso a casa. Así de mal me estaba sintiendo, que ahora por mi hermana, quería ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

En cuanto a lo de Yutaka, sólo le dije que siguiera en lo suyo, no iba a interrumpirla por mis propias penas, y menos cuando escuché de los beneficios de la risoterapia en la salud de la gente.

* * *

 **28 de mayo**

¡Ahora sí puedo mostrar mí valía en las calles! Luego de tener que costear la reparación de mi auto (y también la del otro auto, para mi desgracia, aunque ya había anotado eso si no mal recuerdo), tenía una nueva oportunidad para conducirlo. La verdad es que estaba tan emocionada que casi me lanzo sobre mi auto para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero preferí esperarme a llevarlo a casa, no podía pasar por otro momento embarazoso ante los señores que trabajaban en el taller. Me puse el cinturón y todo lo demás del manual del conductor (que desde que presenté la última prueba nunca más la volví a leer. No necesito estar leyendo algo que domino a la perfección), y finalmente doy el arranque. La felicidad que sentía era tan grande que en ese momento no me importaba no tener un centavo en el bolsillo por el costeo de la reparación, ni esos tres días en que se tuvo que retrasar mi sueño, ni las burlas de mis compañeros cuando se dieron cuenta del incidente y hasta inventaron como cien chistes sobre mí, ni el incidente con Yutaka, y ni siquiera el tener que estar a cada rato pidiendo dinero a mi marido me quitaban esta alegría ¡Y esa sensación de encender el motor! Si este diario fuera reflejado en un Oneshot de categoría M, les diría a detalle lo que me hacía sentir este momento, pero por ahí lo dejo para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Debo aclarar que he pasado por varias etapas en lo que quiere decir mi vida al volante, es verdad, y es que al principio de mi ejercicio con licencia yo no conducía de la misma manera en que lo hacía en la autoescuela, o como sé que conduciré en el futuro. En este momento, cuando ya tenía mi primera experiencia de conductora con licencia, mi primera velocidad en el pavimento fue de 20 km/h. Recuerdo que entonces hubo mucha gente que estaba detrás de mí, parecía que hacíamos una marcha, una fiesta o algo así, y también escuchaba que todas esas personas que conducían tras mío tocaban el claxon de manera frenética. Fue bastante emocionante esa experiencia, de hecho yo también toqué una y otra vez el claxon para unirme a esa manifestación de hermandad entre conductores, y también tomé la decisión que mejor conduciría a una velocidad promedio de 5-10 km/h, cosa que hizo que todos se contentaran aún más, mucho más, y eso lo sé porque tocaron sus cláxones con mayor frecuencia y con más fuerza que antes. Me sentía como una niña pequeña en una juguetería, o como una quinceañera en el concierto de su artista favorito. Ni yo misma me imaginaba que en la calle tenía tantos amigos que me acompañaban en la calle, aunque también lamento mucho no entender qué era lo que me decían. Sé que varios de ellos gritaban algo, algunos incluso parecía que gritaban a todo pulmón y agitaban de forma rara una o ambas manos que asomaban fuera de sus autos, pero es que aún no tengo ni idea de cómo se bajan las ventanillas. Ya llegará el momento en que aprenda cómo se bajan, y entonces podré descifrar la razón y el contenido de esos gritos.

* * *

 **29 de mayo**

¿Qué tienen mis colegas que son tan envidiosos?

La pregunta me la hago porque por primera vez llego al trabajo con mi carrito, y las burlas y comentarios tontos no se hicieron esperar. Escuché a la recepcionista decirme que esperaba que no hiciera volar en pedazos mi auto, y luego había un compañero reseñando cómo sería que yo iba a cubrir mi auto en una enorme bola de fuego. Cómo se nota que son bastante despiadados con quienes tienen un simple parpadeo en su experiencia al volante, pero creo que es porque tienen envidia. Muchos de ellos tienen que venir en tren para trabajar, y otros tantos vienen en el auto de sus cónyuges, muy pocos llegaban a la estación en su propio automóvil, y ahora yo estaba en ese selecto grupo.

Al momento de llegar a la oficina de mi jefe, no pude contener mis ganas de presumir las llaves de mi auto ante él, pues sé que él es uno que suele venir en transporte público debido a la lejanía de su casa en relación al trabajo. Ojalá nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso, porque el jefe fue despiadado al sermonearme, e incluso me ordenó a tener la puerta de su despacho abierta para que todos en el cuerpo de policía escuchara todo al mínimo detalle. Me parecía escuchar algunas risas entre algunos asomados, pero ni siquiera podía voltear porque haría que mi jefe empezará de cero otra vez con sus sermones. En resumen, pasé un infierno de más de media hora, sin oportunidad alguna a moverme ni hacer nada que hiciera enfadar todavía más a mi jefe.

Pero si pensaba que mi dolor de cabeza terminaba ahí, mucho me temo que me equivoqué. Mi jefe me impuso un castigo en el que no podría usar las patrullas hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que debería usar mi nuevo auto para ir de un lado a otro. Supongo que algo bueno podría sacar de todo esto, sería algo así como los policías encubiertos de aquellas películas de los 80, fuente de inspiración que me llevó a querer convertirme en policía, así que tal vez podría lucirme del mismo modo.

Mi patrullaje fue, como era de esperar, a una velocidad de entre 5-10 km/h, y una vez más encuentro aquella fila interminable detrás de mí, sin duda gente que me quiere ayudar a mantener seguras las calles ¡Ojalá todo el mundo fuera así! Ni me hacía falta una sirena, pues todos mis amigos recurrían a sus bocinas a todo volumen, anunciando el patrullaje masivo que realizábamos en las calles. Fue un rotundo éxito, no habían criminales en todo el recorrido, seguro que huían despavoridos al saber que la gran Yui-chan estaba pasando por ahí con sus amigos. Espero que algún día el jefe me lo recompense, después de todo creo que lo estoy mereciendo. Y además en pocos días tendré argumentos suficientes para ser yo quien ría ante mis atónitos compañeros, de seguro que ninguno habría siquiera soñado con tener tal apoyo ciudadano en el cumplimiento diario del deber.

* * *

 **1 de junio**

Mi emoción por tener este hermoso vehículo se me había subido a la cabeza, tengo que admitirlo, tanto que se me ocurrió tomar unas fotos de mí misma posando al lado de mi auto, pero necesitaba ayuda para hacer algo así, por lo que mi respuesta estaba en la casa de mi prima. Konata reacciona de un modo exagerado cuando le hablo de mi auto, estaba peor que los personajes de aquella película inglesa de magos y brujas cuando escuchan el nombre de un malvado mago supuestamente inmortal que no debe ser nombrado, pero detalles como esos no importan. Tranquilicé a Konata diciéndole que sólo quería que me tomara algunas fotos con mi auto, y pude notar que mi prima titubeó un poco antes de aceptar.

La sensación de aparecer en fotos, abrazando mi auto o sentada sobre él, juro que no tiene precio. Konata hace ver que definitivamente había un poco del tío Soujiro en ella, y eso lo digo porque mostraba una habilidad increíble para usar la cámara, y aunque me gustó mucho el resultado obtenido, no pude evitar preocuparme al imaginar a mi prima de adulta, tomando fotografías de chicas de secundaria y preparatoria desprevenidas, indefensas, ignorantes de la posibilidad de tales actos pervertidos. Menos mal que no se me ocurrió hacer cosplay mientras posaba, Konata es mucho más hábil de lo que aparenta, además que tiene muchos contactos en la web que no puedo pensar que todos sean tan inocentes como Yutaka. Sería el acabose de mi imagen y la burla eterna de parte de mis colegas, a los que por cierto veo frecuentemente conectados en línea, y de hecho creo que algunos de ellos juegan a lo mismo que Konata.

* * *

 **7 de junio**

Como había escrito en este diario en fechas anteriores, yo solía tener que ir en los asientos de pasajero, y casi siempre eso ocurría en el auto de mi marido. Pues bien, esta vez me tocó a mí ser quien lo lleve a su trabajo, que curiosamente el día de hoy no lo haría viajar a ningún lado. Tal vez se traten de negocios con alguien aquí en Tokyo.

Luego de un desayuno regular, ya estábamos listos para salir. Encendí el auto y empezamos el viaje. Tal y como era de esperar, decidí viajar a la velocidad promedio de 5-10 km/h, y creo que me estaban esperando los conductores que me han acompañado últimamente, y es que en cuestión de un minuto o dos ya había toda una marcha detrás mío otra vez. Mi marido se queda dormido cuando ya estábamos pasando la esquina. Pobre, seguramente debió pasar bastantes trasnochos y trabajo en las últimas noches, no me extraña que desde nuestra luna de miel no pudiéramos hacer nada como marido y mujer que somos.

Pero bueno, volviendo en donde me quedé, la marcha que nuevamente encabezaba era de lo más colosal, habían tantos automóviles detrás del mío que no era capaz de ver el final de esa superfila, y una vez más todos tocaban el claxon como si se estuviera a punto de acabar el mundo, o como si se celebrara la boda de algún miembro de la familia imperial. Realmente no sé cómo le hace mi esposo para mantenerse dormido, pero el caso que una vez más me uní a ese coro y toqué el claxon con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez. Esta experiencia es realmente divertida, aunque no me lo crean.

* * *

 **12 de junio**

Fui a visitar a Konata luego de que ésta volviera de la escuela, y es que quería proponerle que fuéramos juntas al centro comercial más cercano. Mi intención era que quería comprar algunas cosas para decorar mi casa, y del mismo modo podría contar con la compañía de Konata para que me asesore bien a la hora de comprar algún manga, después de todo ella sabe mucho más de eso que yo.

El tío no estaba presente en la casa, a lo mejor estaba en lo suyo, es decir tomando fotos a colegialas (lamentándolo mucho, algún día me veré en la obligación de meterlo preso). Fui directamente a la habitación de mi prima mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas lo que venía a hacer. Cuando entro en la habitación, encuentro a Konata con una enorme bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, tosía de una manera muy rara (si no la conociera, diría que la tos era fingida), y además se movía de una manera que hasta me dio miedo. Era como si al lado de Konata hubiera alguien invisible dándole latigazos sin piedad ¡Eso sí que me paró los pelos! De inmediato me acerqué a mi prima y le pregunté qué tenía, y ella me respondió que tenía asma. Esa respuesta me extrañó un poco, después de todo jamás había visto a un asmático manifestando su falta de aire así, y tampoco sé que podría pintar una bolsa de hielo en todo eso, pero igual busqué en mi bolso y saqué un inhalador (nunca se sabe cuándo podemos necesitar algo así), pero cuando le quise poner el inhalador, Konata sencillamente lo rechazó y me dijo que lo que en realidad tenía era úlceras estomacales. No tengo ni idea de cómo alguien puede confundir dos situaciones tan distintas, siempre supe que mi prima era algo extraña, pero ni de cerca la pensé así.

Afortunadamente también venía equipada con un medicamento para las úlceras, pero nuevamente Konata me pone un nuevo reto al señalar que en realidad tenía catarro, luego que tenía dolor de muelas, que si un esguince, reuma, rabia, problemas de gases, túnel carpiano (será de tanto jugar en línea, pues no le encuentro otra explicación), jaqueca, catarro, cataratas, dolor de oído, impotencia (¿cómo puede una chica sufrir de eso, y además tan joven?), gastritis, incontinencia, catarro, fractura múltiple, esclerosis lateral amiotrófica (¿de dónde aprendió el nombre de semejante enfermedad?), lupus, fiebre amarilla, enfermedad del sueño (eso sí que no se duda cuando paso por aquí temprano), cálculo renal, dolores de parto (ni siquiera estaba preñada, así que no entiendo a qué vino eso) malaria, peste bubónica (cuando escuché esa, casi salgo corriendo de ahí, pero como pude seguí sacando lo que pudiera ayudar a mi prima), tétanos y catarro (esa creo que lo dijo varias veces, pero no me molestaré en revisarlo por ahora).

Juro que nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera una alternancia tan rápida de tantas enfermedades, y eso que llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando a Yutaka, creo que Konata se podría llevar el récord Guiness en ese sentido, pues dudo que alguien más haya tenido que pasar por tanto. Pero aún así siempre lograba sacar de mi bolso algún remedio o tratamiento que pudiera ayudar a mi querida prima, no importa de qué se tratara, y al final Konata acabó levantándose por su cuenta y dejó a un lado la bolsa de hielo, aún cuando no le pude dar ni una sola gota de todas las medicinas que saqué ¡Es que definitivamente Konata es fuerte como un toro y sale siempre avante! Nuevamente guardé todo lo que saqué en mi bolso y le digo a Konata que se prepare para que vayamos juntas al centro comercial. Por alguna razón Konata pone mala cara, supongo que el tío Soujiro la habría castigado o algo así, pero igual no le presté mucha atención y fuimos juntas, tal y como yo quería.

Era bastante graciosa la reacción de parte de Konata, se nota que ella es bastante devota, o tal vez fue algún anime que vio repetido demasiadas veces anoche, pero el caso es que cuando entra al auto empieza a rociar agua los asientos diciendo que era agua bendita, y luego de eso choca sus palmas varias veces y reza en cualquier idioma, y lo digo así porque no le entendía ni una palabra, y cuando enciendo el motor se abraza de forma frenética al asiento. En serio creo que Konata necesita de ayuda profesional.

* * *

 **19 de junio**

Me levanto temprano para proponerle nuevamente a mi marido llevarlo a su trabajo, pero él me dice que prefería ir en su propio auto. Le dije como cuatro veces que no fuera orgulloso y me dejara llevarlo, pero él actuaba algo raro y me decía de una u otra forma que prefería ir por su cuenta. La verdad es que me sentía aburrida, era mi día libre y no tenía ideas de a dónde ir. Konata y el tío Soujiro se habían ido de compras a Akihabara y dudo mucho que me llamen pronto para que fuera a recogerlos, pero igual pienso que la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

He estado como media hora sola en casa, viendo telenovelas que más bien creo que eran muy aburridas, comía sushi que al menos estaba delicioso, de vez en cuando me levantaba para dar una vuelta por la casa... En fin, en esa media hora creo que no pasó nada que fuera emocionante, pero entonces se me ocurre que podría lavar mi auto para que quedara reluciente, y es que ayer llovió mucho, y eso junto con otros autos pasando a los lados, salpicando agua sucia y barro, de verdad dejo mi auto hecho una porquería. Menos mal que al menos se me ocurrió lavarlo, pues mañana sería vergonzoso ir al trabajo así.

Lo primero obviamente fue buscar agua y jabón para lavarlo, luego busqué una esponja grande para proceder a lavar.

El calor era intenso, no sé porqué, y además ni siquiera me había molestado en ver el boletín climático. El jardín estaba insoportable con esa temperatura tan alta, por lo que me vi forzada a usar ropa bastante pequeña (como en las películas esas en las que aparecen chicas trabajando en auto-lavados, pero prefiero hacerlo yo porque no quiero pagarlo), y entonces empecé a lavar. Tuve dificultades desde el principio para lavar el auto, más agua caía sobre mí que sobre mi carro ¡Fue una suerte que no hubieran vecinos cerca! La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo y el frío me erizaba toda, una suerte en cierto modo porque ya no me daba calor, cuando llega mi marido porque había olvidado algunas cosas y quiso regresar. Risa me dio cuando a mi marido le dio un sangrado nasal al verme en esa situación ¡Es que soy tan sensual, y eso que soy cien por ciento natural!

* * *

 **7 de julio**

Luego de un sinfín de buenas experiencias en el pavimento, creo que lo de este día fue uno de los más peligrosos momentos hasta ahora. Todo transcurría como siempre, yo conducía a 5-10 km/h en plena avenida principal, y los cláxones estaban a punto de estallar de tanto que eran presionados. Enserio ese ruido jamás me va a cansar, aunque pienso que tarde o temprano tendrán que comprarle repuestos por tanto presionarlos, pero volviendo a los hechos, ocurrió algo bastante arriesgado: pude ver a través de uno de los retrovisores que alguien sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de su auto, y entonces veo que por alguna razón empieza a señalar el cielo usando el dedo medio. Me dio curiosidad saber qué señalaba con tanto afán, y por ello volteo para ver qué quería decir, y a causa de eso casi paso sobre un hueco que había en la calle y me accidento. Fue realmente una suerte que condujera a esa velocidad, o de lo contrario no lo contaría.

* * *

 **10 de julio**

Konata y mi tío Soujiro están realmente locos de atar. Ocurre que a horas de la mañana quise pasar por ahí para saludar a mis parientes, y lo primero que veo es a ambos pintando de una forma bastante rara la calle, y también estaban poniendo anuncios bastante insólitos, como por ejemplo "la calle tortuga" o "pasa por aquí si deseas morir de aburrimiento". No pude evitar reír por algunos de esos anuncios, e incluso me uní para arreglar un poco la calle, aunque luego llegaron varios de mis colegas policías a mandar a quitarlo todo, y a mí me tocó recibir unos cuantos regaños por mis acciones, y al irse mis colegas, me parece escuchar un par de risas y un comentario sobre que los demás se iban a enterar de lo ocurrido. Es curioso, pero no le pregunté a Konata ni al tío la razón por la que hicieron eso, pero tal vez lo olvidaron ya.

* * *

 **28-29 de julio**

Fui a un bar que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Por fin contaba con un día libre de verdad y tenía ganas de beber, aprovechando que mi marido viajó hace unos días al extranjero por sus mentados negocios.

Tuve que ir desde muy temprano a aquel bar que me recomendó una amiga, después de todo aún seguía conduciendo a 5-10 km/h, y una vez allí, bebí hasta que se hizo la madrugada. El ambiente en el bar fue espectacular, creo que debería pasar por aquí alguna otra vez en el futuro. Había música de muy buena calidad a todo volumen, atención de primera, televisión para quienes gustan apostar en el béisbol o los caballos... Realmente yo no era la única que disfrutaba del ambiente, todos celebraban, brindaban y hacían sus apuestas con mucha alegría.

Bebí bastante, eso lo admito, de hecho tuve muchos problemas para salir del bar yo sola, tenía que sostenerme de todo lo que tuviera cerca para no caerme. Finalmente llegué a mi auto y traté de encenderlo. Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza encender el auto, no importaba cuántas veces intentara introducir la llave, no podía. Llegó un momento en que insulté a mi auto y di un par de golpes al asiento, y al rato me dí cuenta que el asiento del conductor era el de al lado ¿Cómo fue que mis sentidos se degradaron a ese punto?

Fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie en el estacionamiento aparte de mí, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso. Pero bueno, fui por la otra puerta del auto y ahora sí encendía el auto, me aseguraba de tener todo lo fundamental (cerveza, frituras, algunos mangas y doujinshi, preservativos por si por algún milagro vuelve mi marido, la radio para escuchar música barata mientras conduzco, y por supuesto, yo misma), y ahora empezaba a conducir.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ya me encontraba en la carretera, por alguna razón el alcohol me había dado sentidos arácnidos temporales mientras estaba al volante (sí que son tontos los que hacen campaña a eso de los riesgos de conducir en estado de ebriedad), y era capaz de acelerar casi sin límites por la carretera, algo realmente genial. Por alguna razón la carretera estaba rara, eso lo tengo que acotar, aunque no sé exactamente en qué sentido estaba rara, y entonces pongo la radio mientras canto a todo pulmón lo que sea que pongan. Fue desafortunado cuando interrumpieron la transmisión para poner un noticiero vespertino que indicaba que había un loco borracho conduciendo en sentido contrario en la carretera ¿Un loco borracho en sentido contrario? En solamente el tiempo que duró la nota informativa, yo ya había visto como a cien locos así. Esos periodistas y reporteros están cada día peor formados y son más y más mediocres para informar...

Luego de que terminaran esas tonterías informativas, la música vuelve y también continúo gritando todos los temas que voy oyendo, y entonces escucho unas sirenas. Me asusté un momento, después de todo no tenía mi pistola conmigo, por lo que no podía ayudar a mis colegas, ni tampoco podía responder al criminal que estuviera por ahí si me llegara a agarrar. Miré a todos lados y aceleré un poco para hacerme notar, pero los muy idiotas me confundieron con el criminal y me detuvieron ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a los policías en estos días? Cuando yo era niña, los policías metían preso a cualquier puberto alborotado que tirara papelitos en la acera (a mí me pasó una vez en secundaria), y ahora resulta que no pueden distinguir a un criminal de una persona normal y honrada ¡Cómo se nota que me necesitan, por más que digan que no es así!

No recuerdo cómo fue el saludo que le di al policía que me abordó, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, pero el caso es que pareció sentirse ofendido o contrariado porque le di las buenas noches o algo a las cinco de la madrugada ¿Y qué quería que le dijera, si no había asomo del sol por ningún lado? El tonto ese me dijo que me bajara del auto y yo le respondí con autoridad, después de todo hay que respetar el rango y la antigüedad, aún si no es mucha, pero es que ese mugroso no hizo sino molestarse y casi me grita que bajara ¿Qué se creen estos novatos nocturnos, que yo soy una borracha cualquiera? ¡Yo soy una agente calificada! Da igual mi nivel de alcohol (cuando el novato me hizo la prueba aún dentro del auto, dijo que era sorprendente que aún estuviera consciente), pero ese tonto insistía una y otra vez que me bajara. Ya no lo aguantaba más, bajé de mi auto para darle la regañada de su vida, pero entonces hubo un choque en el carril contrario de la carretera y me asusté un poco, el novato se salvó esta vez. Todo el mundo se quedó viendo aquel choque, de lo más embobados ¿Porqué siempre que hay un choque se forma más embotellamiento en el lado contrario que en el mismo lado de la calle donde ocurre? Esos misterios supongo que no tienen explicación alguna. Para mí que ese imbécil que provocó el choque estaba borracho. Pareciera que no aprecian sus vidas ni los daños y perjuicios que causan a los demás con sus estupideces. De pronto me di cuenta que el lelo que me hizo bajar del auto no me veía, entonces fui corriendo y subí al auto y me fui a toda velocidad, pero aún así me tomó media hora volver a casa.

En el momento que llegué, podría haber jurado que robaron en mi auto porque no encontré la cerveza ni nada de lo que llevaba, y justo cuando necesitaba los preservativos porque mi marido acababa de llegar. Preferí olvidarme de todo y lanzarme igual, después de todo no importaba si teníamos hijos muy pronto, mi cabeza estaba hecha un desecho total por el alcohol, así que en vez de pensar en nada, simplemente hice lo que como marido y mujer no habíamos hecho desde nuestra luna de miel (en parte es culpa mía, lo acepto, pues muchas veces regreso muy agotada del trabajo), y la verdad es que con mi borrachera y todo lo dejé en la lona ¡Cómo se nota que no he perdido el toque, justo igual que todas las veces anteriores! Nunca entenderé cómo es que a veces los borrachos logran sacar fuerzas que en estado de sobriedad no se les ve por ningún lado. Como a horas del mediodía alguien toca el timbre de la casa, y es mi marido quien atiende a quien fuera que llamara, porque yo me había quedado totalmente dormida.

Al despertarme, mi marido me pasó una montaña de multas, y me explicó que un policía había venido y le dijo que me pedía que en cuanto pudiera le regresara el auto de él porque me lo había llevado en lugar del mío. Eso sin duda explicaba por qué mis cosas no estaban, aunque un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no?

* * *

 **8 de agosto**

Me empezaron a dar ganas de echar un viajecito con mis parientes, y además también se me ocurrió invitar a Yutaka para que nos acompañe, a lo que gentilmente mi hermana aceptó y así pudimos estar los cuatro, tal y como yo quería.

En realidad me dabas ganas de conducir como siempre lo había hecho, pero mi tío Soujiro dijo que mejor iba a manejar él, diciéndome como tres veces que me relajara y disfrutara del paseo y de la charla con mi hermana y mi prima, pero yo quería conducir, me aburre y aletarga un mundo el ser sólo una pasajera más, y además no sé qué quiso decir Konata con que debía aceptar que el tío Soujiro condujera "por el bien de Yu-chan". A veces realmente no logro entender a mis parientes, por mucho que los quiera.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver, nuevamente el tío Soujiro tomó el volante y se ofreció a conducir. La verdad es que no me gustó nada el no poder hacer nada para conducir, incluso me puse a llorar falsamente para convencerlo de que me dejara manejar mi propio auto, pero mi tío no me cree y conduce de igual manera. Supongo que el tío Soujiro extrañaba conducir, hace tiempo que no lo veía hacerlo, pero aún así creo que insensible de su parte no dejarme justo cuando teníamos a mi hermana Yutaka como invitada.

* * *

 **12 de agosto**

¡Me lleva el payaso! ¡Jamás me había pasado algo así desde que compré mi lindo auto! Resulta que me pasé un momento por la casa de mi tío y mi prima para pasar el rato en mi hora libre, y cuando llega la urgencia de irme, se me ponchan ¡las cuatro llantas! ¿Qué cosa puede haber peor que eso? ¡Que alguien me diga!

Para mayor desgracia (para mí, desde luego), el tío Soujiro dijo que se iba a la casa de un amigo para pedir que le devolvieran sus herramientas para ayudarme a resolver mi caso. Creo que en mis clases para conducir había escuchado algo sobre llevar provisiones y herramientas, pero hasta ahora nunca he necesitado de eso, además que suelo pensar que esas previsiones son exageradas e inútiles, después de todo, no cualquiera se puede accidentar a diario, y hasta ahora nunca lo había necesitado para nada. No me quedó de otra que ponerme a leer algunos doujinshi que Konata tenía regados por allí, entre los cuales encuentra una nutrida lista de yaoi ¿De dónde mi prima saca este material, buena parte de él muy gráfico? Misterios de la ciencia.

No presté atención a cuánto tiempo me tuve que quedar esperando a que mi tío volviese con las mendigas herramientas, ni tampoco me fijé en qué clase de juegos se conectaba Konata todo el día, es que el doujin que terminé leyendo fue de lo más interesante, el primer doujin hetero de entre mil que tuve que revisar (¿Qué hace Konata con doujinshi yuri incluso? No digo nada, pero espero que el tío Soujiro no se dé cuenta). El doujin fue tan bueno que lo llegué a leer tres o cuatro veces, y entonces escucho que mi tío vuelve a casa. Bajo casi al vuelo la escaleras y le pregunto por las herramientas, ni siquiera me importaba aquella cámara digital que le colgaba del cuello, sólo quería saber de las herramientas. Mi tío me pasa las herramientas y ofrece su ayuda para cambiar las llantas del auto, cosa que acepto para ver si así logró estar al volante lo antes posible.

No es que yo no sepa arreglar un auto (aunque nunca antes me haya tomado la molestia de hacerlo), pero es que me sorprendió un mundo que el tío Soujiro fuese tan rápido en remover y cambiar las llantas del auto. No tenía mucha fuerza para aflojar o apretar las llantas, y después de todo me encargaba yo de eso, pero calculaba muy bien la posición y la manera de colocarlas. Era algo así como un maestro en esa labor. Algún día debería preguntarle cómo es que le hace, pero cuando ya todo estaba listo, me entraron unas ganas de conducir hasta la comisaría que creo que olvidé despedirme, pero supongo que el tío Soujiro y Konata entenderán de la mejor forma posible, ellos son así.

* * *

 **13 de agosto**

Desde muy temprano tuve que levantarme para atender una misión muy importante que recibí de parte de mis superiores en el cuerpo, y es que fui uno de los agentes asignados para patrullar en una carrera de 10 km en el sur de la ciudad, y en efecto acepté la misión. El inicio fue algo aburrido, personas con indumentaria extravagante y uno que otro anciano corriendo, o mejor dicho trotando, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos los anuncios publicitarios de las marcas que patrocinaban esa carrera, y en eso encuentro que participaba Konata ¡Grande fue mi sorpresa al verla!

Aproveché el momento para saludarla, gesto que mi prima regresó, y entonces me subo a mi auto y conduzco a la par que ella trotaba, o sea a unos 5-10 km. Tuve que abrir la puerta para hablarle a mi prima, después de todo aún no sé cómo mierda abrir las ventanillas, y entonces Konata me explica que todos los profesores de la preparatoria donde ella estudia le dijeron que tenía como tarea correr en este evento o de lo contrario le pondrían tanta tarea que no podría ver sus animes ni jugar en línea en casi un mes. Con el tipo de vida que mi prima y mi tío llevan, no me extraña que aceptara, pues de otro modo, cada vez que la viera me diría que está viviendo una tragedia o algo así. Por otro lado, supongo que eso de los profesores y Konata habría sido por una apuesta, porque de verdad no creo que una carrera con patrocinio cuente como una actividad escolar ponderada, a menos (sólo creo) que seas atleta universitario.

A Konata no le faltaron ánimos de mi parte, no podía defraudar en cuanto apoyo a mi prima favorita. Tal vez Konata sea la persona con más flojera que haya conocido, pero es una atleta prodigiosa, de eso doy fe total. En cuestión de pocos minutos Konata asalta posiciones y figura entre los cinco mejores corredores, cosa que me impresionó mucho, tomando en cuenta que en los primeros cinco kilómetros iba tan lento que casi caminaba. Luego de la carrera, le había ofrecido a Konata llevarla a casa, pero ella me dijo que prefería seguir corriendo. Vaya chica más curiosa, su obsesión por el anime, el manga y los videojuegos es tal que es realmente impredecible. Al rato seguro la veo pidiendo que alguien le dé un aventón, aunque eso es poco probable porque ahora debía regresar a la comisaría a reportar las incidencias de mi ronda.

* * *

 **27 de agosto**

Esta vez me toca la misión de patrullar en uno de los distritos industriales de la ciudad, y como siempre, voy a la velocidad de 5-10 km. Muchas personas se unen a mí en esa noble tarea de resguardar la seguridad en las calles ¡Cuánta gente buena hay en el mundo! Y encima avisaban sobre sus intenciones con sus bocinas a todo dar. Es verdad que había pasado por esto varias veces, pero mi felicidad nunca es menos cuando repito esta experiencia.

A mitad de mi patrullaje me encuentro con una chica con la que solía tomar las clases para conducir, una de tantas personas que comenzaron cuando yo estaba ahí y se fueron mucho antes que yo. Estaba deseosa de presumirle mi carnet para conducir, pero entonces entro en conciencia de que ella estaba conduciendo también, así que detengo mi auto y le ordeno que se detuviera ¡La ley dice claramente que no se debe circular por las calles con un auto si no tienes licencia, y la ley se hizo para todos sin excusas! Ella me mostró un carnet para conducir, cosa que me extraña porque se supone que ella se había ido en apenas seis meses, por lo que al principio no le creí y pensé que se trataba de una falsificación, por lo que le pedí el carnet y lo revisé, pero resultaba ser real ¡Real! Tal vez fue a otra autoescuela luego de abandonar el anterior donde estábamos, eso quizás nunca lo llegue a saber, pero a falta de pruebas incriminatorias válidas, tuve que dejarla ir y continuar con mi rumbo. El resto del día fue normal, muy normal.

* * *

 **31 de agosto**

Este día creo que lo voy a recordar el resto de vida.

Lamentablemente me tocó caminar al principio para hacer mis rondas en el centro de la ciudad, cuando ocurre un asalto en una joyería cercana. A causa de mi certero instinto, fui volando a mi auto (fue una suerte que lo aparcara cerca) y arranque a toda velocidad. Aún no estoy acostumbrada a viajar a más de 10 km/h, por lo que esa aceleración casi me lanza de frente contra una vidriera, pero en lugar de eso choque con el auto en el que se escapaban los ladrones. El choque fue tan violento que el auto de los criminales da media vuelta en el aire y cae sobre su parte superior, aunque en el proceso choca y golpea varios autos estacionados en la otra acera, pero lo importante es que logré detener a los villanos.

Hasta el momento sólo me había limitado a hacer de fiscal y también patrullar por aquí y por allá, pero este episodio en mi carrera fue especial, muy especial. Se trata de la primera detención que hago desde que me convertí en policía, y eso me hizo muy feliz, de hecho no me importó los regaños de mi jefe por los daños causados a otros vehículos, aunque sí me dolió un poco no recibir una medalla o una paga extra, como muy bien merezco. Ya verán estos personajes que yo tengo más valía de la que creen.

* * *

 **3 de agosto**

Un nuevo percance ensombrece mi vida, resulta que se quemaron los focos traseros de mi auto, y debido a ello me dijeron que no podía utilizar mi auto para patrullar. Ya era bastante grave que no pudiera conducir en alguna de las patrullas a causa de aquellas sentencias tontas de mis superiores, pero esto fue especialmente grave. No quiero dejar de conducir, con lo bien que se siente, dejar de conducir un día para mí es peor que pasar hambre una semana. En momentos como estos es que empiezo a comprender vicios como los de Konata y el tío Soujiro, y yo que a veces los veía raro... bueno, aún los veo raro a veces.

Aún empezaba mi jornada, y para colmo la tienda de repuestos más cercana estaba a más de cinco calles de aquí ¡Qué cruel día me hace vivir el mundo, ahora debo caminar durante toda la jornada! No digo nada sobre caminar un poco y estirarse en las esquinas, pero estar de pie todo el día es algo que definitivamente no le puede caer bien a nadie. Varices, dolor muscular, callos, cansancio extremo... A veces no sé cómo le hacen los corredores maratonistas, quienes tienen que mandarse unas carreras que les puede tomar medio día para terminarla. Esto es como una tortura medieval.

Por fortuna me encuentro a Konata cerca de la estación de policía, un gran alivio, un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de esas tinieblas que ensombrecen mi día. Le pedí a mi prima que fuera a comprar los focos que me hacían falta para volver a conducir, a lo que ella acepta y se va por un rato, uno muy largo, casi dos horas para ser sincera.

Le pedí a uno de mis colegas que era también mecánico que me cambiara los focos, lo hizo tal cual y pude volver a conducir. Apenas tenía media jornada y ya sentía que los pies me estaban matando, por lo que el asiento se sentía más mullida que una cama lujosa .Eso sí que es vida...

Pero al pasar por la tienda a la que fue Konata a comprar los focos, unos sujetos me saludan y me llaman "la suicida", me dicen que si deseo morir, sería mejor comprar un trapo para taparme los ojos en vez de focos ¿Qué fue lo que Konata habló con esa gente cuando la mandé a comprar los repuestos?

* * *

 **8 de agosto**

Mi marido y yo nos dedicamos a ver un rato una competencia de autos de carrera, y sinceramente digo que fue de lo más emocionante que haya visto en TV desde hace un buen tiempo. El rugido de los motores, el sonido de los cauchos en su agitado roce con el pavimento, las curvas demenciales siendo sorteadas a más de 200 km/h... fueron tantas las ganas que tuve de vivir esas sensaciones que no pude evitar dirigirme a mi auto, lo encendí de una vez y ensayé la aceleración, pero una cosa es verlo y otra sentirlo. Pues bien, al pisar el acelerador fui tan rápido que ni pude ver a dónde iba, creo que casi atropello a algunas personas, y finalmente acabo chocando con un camión cisterna que llevaba agua. Menos mal, porque si hubiese sido gasolina me habría ido al otro mundo con la mitad del vecindario.

Mi esposo tardó casi veinte minutos para encontrarme, y es que de verdad fui a una velocidad demencial. Debería practicar un poco más para así cogerle el hilo. Recibí varias multas de parte de un fiscal novato, y como respuesta me dediqué a regañarlo como merece por hacerle esto a una senpai como yo. No podía tolerar que alguien nuevo me rebajara de esa forma, y mi marido sólo intentaba hacer que me calmara porque ya sin los gritos la atención del escandalizado vecindario era grande, mucho más de lo que alguien normal quisiera.

No me quedó de otra que pagar de una vez mis multas y volver a llevar al taller mi auto. Hasta ese momento creía que no pasaría aquello otra vez, era justo como cuando el primer día con mi auto, sólo que esta vez el daño es considerablemente mayor y quizás me encuentre inhabilitada para manejar, aunque para ello tendré que esperar a hablar con mis superiores.

* * *

 **15 de agosto**

¡Una semana sin estar al volante, una semana! No me lo puedo creer, pero de algún modo sigo viva, justo a tiempo para retirar una vez más mi auto.

Hay un refrán que dice que detrás de la tormenta viene la calma, pero lo siguiente que ocurre me hace pensar que no siempre es así, y es que cuando vuelvo a encender el auto, acabo pisando el pedal de reversa accidentalmente, y entonces salí disparada del taller y choqué nuevamente ¡Lo que me faltaba, la historia se repite! Al bajar del auto, me encuentro nada menos que con mi antiguo instructor, el señor Suzuki. El hombre se notaba bastante alterado, lloraba y se ponía las manos a la cabeza con evidente desesperación. De corazón intentaba disculparme con el señor Suzuki por lo ocurrido, e incluso me ofrecí para pagar todos los daños, pero el señor Suzuki seguía llorando y gimiendo en voz baja "Que Dios me perdone. Que Dios me perdone...". De verdad fue un verdadero trauma para mí, y precisamente con la persona que posiblemente se ha esforzado por mí más que nadie para que aprendiera a conducir como la maravilla que se supone que soy. Creo que esta vez metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero también quiero saber qué ocurrió con el señor Suzuki para mostrarse tan traumatizado y arrepentido ¿Acaso cometió algún crimen o cree ser él el culpable del choque? En caso de lo segundo, aún le aseguro que no es culpa de él en absoluto...

 **Fin**

* * *

Un agradecimiento inmenso para Saizouhhh por haberme inspirado en ese reto de convertir éste en el OS más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora, y en efecto asumí el reto y he aquí el resultado. Saludos a quien se atreva a escribir este OS de principio a fin, y que hayan tenido un inicio de año maravilloso, y más aún, que sea sólo el prólogo de un año grandioso.

Hasta otra


End file.
